


Close Enough

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: hp_may_madness, Crossdressing, HP May Madness 2016, Lingerie, M/M, Role Play/Pretend It's Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts "If you kiss me, I’ll be quiet for you.”, (‘forget’, ‘humour’ and ‘spellbound’ implied) and ‘lingerie’ from Day 17 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/34962.html)

Scorpius’s face is flushed and his eyes angry as he models for Harry. The translucent material clings beautifully to his waist, the ruffled lace splaying about his hips. The ribbon from the corset lacing dangles against the cleft of his arse. The thong is divine, barely covering a thing as his hard cock strains against the scrap of material. It is a shame he refused to wear the stockings.

Harry can feel the boning of the corset beneath his fingers as he firmly grips his waist. He fucks the eager young body beneath him frantically. This is his closure, his revenge. Making Malfoy dress up for him, bottom for him, _scream_ for him…

“Be quiet,” Harry grunts as he continues to thrust and Scorpius pulls at his hips in encouragement, “you’re ruining the illusion.”

“I think I—ah!—sound quite like, like my father, actually. And you’re so, fucking, AH!— _good_...”

“He wouldn’t be so—openly appreciative, not to me. And he certainly wouldn’t call me Mr Potter.” Scorpius gives a shaky laugh, still arching into Harry’s touch.

“If you kiss me, I’ll be quiet for you. Unless you’re scared, Potter?” Scorpius sneered.

The boy’s learnt which buttons to press.


End file.
